Feb17Updates
February 28th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - What Happened to Great Disney Villains? *Bad Movie Beatdown: Leap Year *The Yomarz Show: Minisode - Daikatana on Gameboy Color *What We Had to Watch: Pokemonth - Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Needs More Gay: One Day at a Time *Toons These Days: Team Teen - Convergence at Gravity Falls Part 4 *Comic Book Issues: Flashback - Batman: Year One *Battle Geek Plus: Zaxxon (1982) *The Bargain Boy: Let's Struggle - Back in the Game *Brad Jones: A Scene from Jesus, Bro! *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 24 *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 33 February 27th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Batman/Superman Movie: World's Finest *Cover By Cover: Animerican Horror Story Crossover - Another, Part One *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: X-Men: The Last Stand *Gaming Wildlife (show): GM Interviews For Honor *Specials: Awesome Build - Tools to Get You Started *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Get Out *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Ghost Recon Wildlands *You Can Buy This: Yeti Erotica and 55 Gallons of Lube *Ask Lovecraft: The Creature From the Black Lagoon *Dragon Swag: Dragon Socks February 26th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Luke Cage *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - The Oscar Nominations *The AngryJoeShow: For Honor Angry Reviwe *Infomercialism: Bullet Express *Rocked Reviews: Nickelback - Here And Now *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 80 Review *Weekly Manga Recap: Break a Leg *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Resident Evil 0 *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 110 - Alt-War Adventures *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Rock Dog February 25th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Crystal Method Acting *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Beetlejuice *MarzGurl Presents: After War Gundam X *Rap Critic Reviews: Caroline - Anime *Game Den & Film Den: Hellraiser Inferno Part 2 *Weird Video Games: Dancing Monster (Commodore 64) *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Girl With All The Gifts *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 29 *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - 2nd Elder Scrolls Online Revisit *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Collide & Get Out February 24th, 2017 *Rocked Reviews: Suicide Silence - Suicide Silence *Screen Shots: Cyborg 009 - Call of Justice *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: The Grinch *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - As The Gods Will *Brad Tries: Bitch Power *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Cell: The Perfect Villain? *Ask Lovecraft: Compelling *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Lupe Fiasco's Drogas Light February 23rd, 2017 *Anime Abandon: Bubblegum Crash *Specials: Walter's Top 5 WWE Finishers *Live on Film: Scotch Mist - A Radiohead Movie Review *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball Capsules *Lucky Six Short Films: Kill Count - Hobo With a Shotgun: The Hobo *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Suspicious Review Scores With Insane Backlashes *Screen Crashers: The Adventures of Hot Head Part 4 *Hagan Reviews: Gyo - Tokyo Fish Attack *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (2/23/17) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 29 - E3, Castlevania on Netflix, & Nintendo Switch Storage Issues February 22nd, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: City of the Living Dead *Awesome Comics: Does Henry Cavill's Superman Suck? *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Scars to Your Beautiful by Alessia Cara *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Guyver 2 - Dark Hero *MasakoX: A Dragonball Conversation - Women in Dragon Ball w/Geekdom101 *Ask Lovecraft: Dread February 21st, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Cool World *The Yomarz Show: Donkey Kong Ripoffs *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Analyzed & Explained - Is Angel's Egg an Overlooked Masterpiece? *Battle Geek Plus: Gorf (1981) *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 32 February 20th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The A-Team #2 *Lost in Adaptation: The Godfather *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Nintendo Were 100% Honest With Us *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Big Trouble in Little China *Lucky Six Short Films: Another Damn Review Show - Logan *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - World of Warcraft *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Universe Survival Arc: 5 Things I Want *Ask Lovecraft: Jekyll & Hyde *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 109 - Asian Horror Boxset *Animerica: The Bad Fanfiction Panel - Anime Milwaukee 2017 February 19th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Daredevil Season 2 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - The Great Wall *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Civil Defense *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 79 Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: A Cure for Wellness *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Resident Evil 6 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Ride to Hell Retribution Conclusion February 18th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Surprise Vomit Comet *Rap Critic Reviews: Bad Things - MGK ft. Camila Cabello *Game Den & Film Den: Hellraiser Inferno, Part 1 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Conjuring 2 *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 28 *Weekly Manga Recap: Pokemon Adventures - Ruby & Sapphire *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - God of Destruction Names Revealed (SPOILERS) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Fist Fight & The Great Wall February 17th, 2017 *Rocked Reviews: Rise Against - Appeal To Reason *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Logan *Brad Jones: Joey Season 1 Binge Watch *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Where Did Saiyan Tails Go? *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Enter the Wu-Tang (36 Chambers) *Ask Lovecraft: An Ideal Retreat February 16th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Guyver *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Disney Animated Couples *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Vegeta and the Kaioken *Screen Crashers: The Adventures of Hot Head Part 3 *The Count Jackula Show: PewDiePie, Nazi, REALLY? *Brad Tries: Who Said Muuu? *Backlog Heroes: Binary Domain Part 10 *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - Let's Play GoT (Ep. 3) *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - E3 2017 Opens to the Public *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (2/16/17) February 15th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Manhattan Baby *Awesome Comics: Is The Lego Batman Movie Better Than Batman v Superman? *The AngryJoeShow: Power Rangers Mega Battle Angry Review *Chris Stuckmann: A Plea to Nintendo from a Lifelong Fan *Lucky Six Short Films: Paul Starts a Review Show (ft. The Nostalgia Critic) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Doctor Who - Angels Take Manhattan *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is Goku an Anti-Hero? *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Lego John Wick *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Crazyhead (Season 1) *The Count Jackula Show: Everything Wrong with the Stranger Things 2 Teaser *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Ride to Hell Retribution Parts 12-15 *Ask Lovecraft: Myths & Legends February 14th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Why Do So Many Sequels Suck? *Anime Abandon: Gall Force 2: Destruction *Needs More Gay: Borderlands *Sursum Ursa: History of Fanfic 5 - 50 Shades of Legality *Sibling Rivalry: Fifty Shades Darker *Battle Geek Plus: Mappy (1983) *The Count Jackula Show: Horror Block Unboxing February 2017 (Masked Slasher) *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 31 February 13th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Youngblood #9 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - John Wick: Chapter 2 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: X-Men 2 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: X-Files - F Emasculata *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Cabin Fever (2016) *Ask Lovecraft: Killing Cthulhu *Vangelus Reviews: Kultur (MMC Reformatted) February 12th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster: Deadpool Reviews Deadpool *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - John Wick *The AngryJoeShow: John Wick: Chapter 2 Angry Movie Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Don't Hang Up *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - For Honor *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 78 Review *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Resident Evil 5 February 11th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Really High Mass *Il Neige: Every Zelda Theory Ever *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - Miri *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 27 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Fifty Shades Darker, The Lego Batman Movie, & John Wick: Chapter 2 *Weekly Manga Recap: We Never Learn *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Riverdale *Dena: Vlog - The Mysterious Mare Do Well *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Ride to Hell Retribution Parts 9-11 February 10th, 2017 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Event Horizon *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Fifty Shades Darker *Rocked Reviews: Galactic Empire - Galactic Empire *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Antibirth *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - One Piece Film: Gold *Brad Tries: Red Caviar Snacks *Ask Lovecraft: Belief *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: 3001: A Laced Odyssey by Flatbush ZOMBiES *Vangelus Reviews: Titanika (MMC Reformatted) February 9th, 2017 *Projector: The Lego Batman Movie *Specials: Top 5 Best Denzel Washington Performances *Live on Film: The Rolling Stones - Live from the 10 Spot *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Shadowplay *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Gold, The Comedian, & Lion *Games Yanks Can't Wank: WWE Video Games You Never Knew Existed *Screen Crashers: Adventures of Hot Head Part 2 *Calluna: Sailor Moon R - The Movie Vlog *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 28 - New Tomb Raider Movie First Look & Creator of Pac-Man Passes Away *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (2/9/17) February 8th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: The Beyond *Awesome Comics: Does the Watchmen Movie Suck? *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: When Dinosaurs Ruled The Earth *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: John Wick - Chapter 2 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Clown *Ask Lovecraft: Reading & Writing *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver 2 Part 15 *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Terri-Bull (Transformers Generations) February 7th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Garfield 2: A Tail of Two Kitties *Rocked Reviews: Regretting the Past - Kid Rock: Devil Without A Cause *The AngryJoeShow: Resident Evil 7 Angry Review *Battle Geek Plus: Jimmy Buckrider - Touchdown of God *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 30 February 6th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Spectacular Spider-Man 1x10 - "Persona" *Dom Reviews: A Series of Unfortunate Reviews, The Miserable Mill *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: X-Men *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 77 Review *Ask Lovecraft: Help *The Count Jackula Show: CJ Plays Blood & Bacon *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Ride to Hell Retribution Parts 6-8 *Vangelus Reviews: Ocular Max Terraegis February 5th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Constantine The Series *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Groundhog Day *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Lego Batman Movie *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Tecmo Super Bowl (NES) *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): ABC Goes to Disneyland Commentary *Brad Tries: The Mac Jr. & The Grand Mac February 4th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - I'd Pack a Grenade For Ya *Rap Critic Reviews: Bad and Boujee - Migos ft. Lil Uzi Vert *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 26 *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Back to Reality *Weekly Manga Recap: Tell Me a Lie *The Count Jackula Show: Jackula Reads YouTube Comments *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Sabrina The Teenage Witch Goes to Disney World Commentary *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Space Between Us & Rings February 3rd, 2017 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: The Lorax *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Rings *Infomercialism: Magic Bullet *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - In My Merry Oldsmobile *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Boy Meets World Meets Disney World Commentary *Brad Tries: The Naked Chicken Chalupa *The Count Jackula Show: Berkeley Protest of Milo Yiannopoulos *Ask Lovecraft: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Ride to Hell Retribution Parts 3-5 *Backlog Heroes: 2016 Game Awards Podcast *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Hip Hop Hooray by Dan Bull February 2nd, 2017 *Anime Abandon: Maze *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Denzel Washington Performances *Sursum Ursa: History of Fanfic 4 - The Internet is For Fic *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Best Films of 2016 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Krillin is the Best Fighter? *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Step By Step Goes to Disney World Commentary *Screen Crashers: The Adventures of Hot Head - Part 1 *The Count Jackula Show: RE: Roaming Millenial & #MuslimBan *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 27 - Farewell Wii U *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (2/2/17) February 1st, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Glen or Glenda? *Awesome Comics: Top 10 X-Men Animated Series Episodes *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Ring Two *Weird Video Games: Popeye (Arcade) *MMO Grinder: Atlas Reactor *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Roseanne Goes to Disney World Commentary *The Count Jackula Show: #MuslimBan *Ask Lovecraft: Shub Niggurath *Genesis 7 Reviews: Episode 3 *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver 2 Part 14 *Once Upon a Timing: OUATiming in Wonderland, Ep. 1: "Hello, Alice" *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 29 Category:Content Category:Updates